


Small Dilemma

by gayamyrose



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, sticks hates clothes shopping, sticksamy week, sticksamy week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayamyrose/pseuds/gayamyrose
Summary: Amy has a problem. Her girlfriend only has two outfits.





	Small Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sticksamy week 2018. March 20th: Outfits/Clothes

“I don’t think this is going to work. It itches.” Sticks growled, frantically scratching at the small red dress she had on. 

“Sticks, stop! You’ll ruin it. It’s okay, just take it off.” Her girlfriend sighed tiredly. This wasn’t working. They had spent all morning shopping, and Sticks still hadn’t found a single thing she liked. The pair had literally been to every store that sold clothes in Hedgehog Village. Amy’s already short patience was wearing even thinner. 

There had to be at least one item of clothing her picky girlfriend liked! 

Sticks came out of the dressing room holding a rack of dresses and skirts. She promptly dumped them on the floor. 

“Can we leave now?” She dug her pinkie in her ear. Amy stared, clearly disgusted. 

“No! You need new clothes.” She stomped her foot. “Sticks, you have two outfits. Two,” Amy held up two fingers and shoved them in the other’s face for emphasis. 

“So?” Sticks crosses her arms defensively, “All these clothes probably have government trackin’ devices in ‘em! I ain’t wearing ‘em, and that’s that.” 

Amy was furious now. Sticks watched in horror as steam literally blew out of the hedgehog’s ears. 

“Why did you let me drag you all around if you weren’t even planning on buying anything at all!” She yelled, her eyes full of fire. “We wasted all this time! We could’ve been doing something else!” 

The badger had the sense to look ashamed. Her ears dropped and she looked sadly up at Amy through her eyelashes.

“I’m sorry, Amy. You were just so excited about shopping, I didn’t want to let you down.” She slid next to her girlfriend, snaking her arms around her. 

Anger melted instantly and the tears started. 

“Oh Sticks, I’m sorry I yelled at you. That was wrong of me, no matter how upset I was. Forgive me?” Amy nuzzled the other’s neck lovingly. 

“Of course. But please, can we go home and do something else?”

“Sure. Let’s get outta here.” 

When they pulled apart, the girls noticed the whole store was looking at them. A single loud cough rang through the small clothes shop. 

Amy flushed, embarrassed and Sticks started screeching at them. 

“What? This ain’t a show! Stop staring at us!” 

Instantly the store burst into movement again, the awkwardness forgotten. 

Amy followed Sticks out of the store, her head down as she thought. Her girlfriend absolutely wouldn’t accept store bought outfits, but the problem remained. She needed new clothes. That ratty outfit she wore every day was cute, but still ratty. The only other thing she owned was her winter hat and coat.

How could she fix this? 

Sticks interrupted her thoughts. She was hungry after all that shopping. They decided to go to Meh Burger. On the walk over, Amy was delighted to see her friend Perci sitting at a table by herself.

She waved at the lavender bandicoot.

“Hey! Perci! Mind if we join you?” 

“Yo, Amy! Sticks! Not at all.” Perci grinned and gestures at them to sit down. Amy took the invitation, but Sticks shook her head.

“I’ll go order for us!” She pecked Amy on the cheek, then skipped over to get Dave’s attention at the counter. 

Amy swooned. “Ah, what a gentleman my girlfriend is!” 

Perci laughed good naturedly. She took a sip from her drink.

“So, what are you ladies up to in town? Usually I see you two at the beach.” She started.

The hedgehog frowned and leaned back, ears flicking. She turned to make sure her girlfriend was out of earshot before speaking. 

“I was trying to get Sticks some new outfits but she refuses to purchase anything store bought. You know her, she thinks they’re all bugged or something.” Amy rolled her eyes and stole one of Perci’s fries, which earned her a smack.

“I just want her to have some cute outfits besides those rags she wears!” 

Perci nodded seriously, taking a moment to sit back and think. 

“Amy, why don’t you just make her clothes? You mentioned to me you sew a couple of times.” 

Amy perked up. Oh yeah, she had completely forgotten she could sew!

“That actually might work. Thank you so much Perci!” The pink girl got up and hugged Perci tightly before excitedly running off. 

Sticks walked back balancing a tray on her hand. She looked at Amy’s retreating figure then back at Perci, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I said nothing.”  
-

“Aw, c’mon Sticks, keep your eyes closed! You promised!” Amy whined as she caught her girlfriend peeking for the seventh time. 

“Fine! I’ll pretend I don’t know you’re taking me to your house.” 

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, a silly grin on her face. After two weeks of fast work, it was finally complete. Amy had holed herself in her home, working like a madwoman. Sticks, admittedly had snuck in a few times and had a vague idea on what was happening. 

Amy shuffled her girlfriend into her house and lead her to her bedroom.

“Now, I know earlier you said you wouldn’t accept store bought clothes, so I made you some myself. Tada!” 

Sticks opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. Amy smiled nervously, butterflies in her stomach. 

Some clothes had been laid carefully on the bed. Sticks saw dusty red sweater, some brown shorts and a skirt made out of the same material. 

“Sorry I took so long, I didn’t know if you’d like shorts or a skirt better so I just made both. Won’t you try them on?” Amy begged, staring at Sticks with big eyes.

The badger said nothing and leaned down over the bed to sniff at the clothes carefully. They seemed okay. She nodded then pulled the sweater over her head. Next she put on the shorts. 

Amy was biting her nails through her gloves. Her girlfriend still hadn’t said anything and she was starting to sweat. 

Sticks walked over to the mirror and twirled around a little. She pulled at the sweater and pinched the shorts. Wiggling her tail a bit, she then rolled the sleeves up and let out a satisfied sigh. 

“I like it!” She smiled.

The pink hedgehog let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank chaos. Sticks hugged Amy and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“They aren’t itchy. Thanks, Amy!” 

The hedgehog flushed with pride. She’d made something her girlfriend had liked! Sticks wasn’t easily pleased. 

“Now let’s go out. I want to show off my clothes and my girlfriend!” Amy grinned and grabbed Stick’s arm. They both walked out of her house smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was longer than the other one! Yay! Please leave kudos and PLEASE comment if you liked it!


End file.
